The Unexpected World
by Vampires4Ever
Summary: When Hermione is trapped in an upsidedown world, surprises are at every corner. Some surprises are good, some...well...read to find out!


Title: Another Unexpected 

Summary: When the Trio go to a school that is basically upside-down, what things will change in a world that no one expects? Terrible at summaries...please read and review!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter...it is owned by JK Rowling whom is an owner of a brilliant mind.

A/N: This is my second time writing so I can handle any criticizm...if there is anything that you recomend to make my next chapter better...please tell[By the way, this takes place after the sixth book...somewhat my version of the seventh book if they were at Hogwarts the whole time...there are no spoilers...I SWEAR!!!

Chapter: 1

The Arrival

"Bye Mom...bye Dad," Hermione said, giving both of her dentist parents a hug. Clutching her cat carrier, trunk, and her owl that was now swaying on her shoulder, she boarded the train. Her parents had thought that it would be nice if Hermione was able to keep in touch over the course of the school year, so they had bought her an owl, a Barn Owl actually.

Almost instantaniously, someone grabbed her by the shoulder, put one hand over her eyes and threw an invisibility cloak over her. Not really knowing who she was being held captive by, she relaxed (thinking it was Harry) and let them direct her into a compartment.

"Why haven't you written me over the summer?" A voice asked that was most definatly un-Harry-ish.

"What the-" Hermione asked, turning around after she had deposited both cat, owl, and trunk on the nearby luggage rack and seats. She was cut short by someone kissing her on her mouth. 'Damn, he's a good kisser...whoever he is...' As she opened her eyes, she almost fainted. "MALFOY!" She shouted.

"You haven't noticed, love?" He asked, sitting down and pulling Hermione's hand so she sat down beside him.

"Uh...I have to...have to...go find the trolley...I'm starving..." Hermione quickly made up the excuse and exited the compartment. Although Hermione didn't know where she was going to go, she knew that she had to go somewhere and find someone that knew how it felt to be in a world that seemed to be upside-down.

As Hermione walked through the almost diserted hallways, she looked through each of the glass panes to see who was inside. Finally, she came across Ginny. "Ginny!" she said, excitedly.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking up.

"Cummon, Gin...don't play jokes on me...It's me...Mione," Hermione seemed to be pleading with Ginny, hoping that she would acknowledge the fact that she knew her.

"I remember you, you're the Slytherin...your the bitch that tried to make everyone else's live in Gryffindor living hell," Ginny got up and slammed the door in her face.

'Something is really wrong here,' Hermione thought to herself, turning on her heel and walking back to the compartment where Draco was still waiting.

"Three minutes until Hogwarts," a voice boomed throughout the train. Both Hermione and Draco knew that if they didn't get their robes on quick, they would have to sit in the Great Hall for about an hour in Muggle clothing. Not the best impression that you can make on people.

As the train pulled into Hogsmede Station, Hermione got off the train. Although Malfoy left right behind her, she was still seperated from him. Hermione, unluckily, had to get into a compartment by herself. 'But maybe,' she thought, 'It would be better this way...I really don't want someone snogging me...not now, anyways.'

As Hermione walked through the huge oak doors that led into Hogwarts, she didn't expect what her eyes saw as she entered the enourmus Great Hall. On the train, somethings were different, and she thought that Ginny was able to bribe Malfoy into playing a joke on her, but everything in the Great Hall was WAY out of wack. Ron was snogging with Lavender at the Ravenclaw table, Ginny was snogging Seamus Finnigan by leaning backwards on the Hufflepuff table and Seamus, who was also leaning backwards, was on the Gryffindor, and then there was Harry with - 'OH MY GOD!' Hermione thought - Pansy Parkingson.

She knew that all three of them, Ron, Ginny, and Harry, were once had MAJOR crushes and were finally able to go out with those people, but she didn't know anyone who would be THIS romantic at THIS almost public situation.

"Something is WAY wrong," Hermione muttered to herself. "Please no," she muttered, thinking of something. Looking down, she almost let out a scream. She was a Slytherin...at least it said so on her robes.

"Mione!" Draco called from the other side of the Great Hall, waving his hand, motioning for her to join him. Reluctantly, Hermione ventured over and sat down next to Draco. When she sat down, she thought of a question that she might ask Malfoy.

"What is going on?" She asked, sitting down. "I mean, a Malfoy, of all people, is being nice to a...a...a..."

"Muggle-born-witch?" Draco provided for her.

Hermione nodded

"Oh, yeah right! Find me someone who isn't nice to his girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?"

"And...while you're at it...find me someone who isn't nice to his fiance," Draco said, kissing her on her check.

"FIANCE?!?" Hermione practically screamed, looking down at her hands.

Sure enough, there was an enourmus diamond-ring on her finger. There was a pair of snakes that wrapped around the jewel, seeming to kiss, and the words 'Draco Malfoy/Hermione Malfoy' on the bottom.

A/N: Well...that's it! Please read and review...and if there are any questions/comments/suggestions that you might have, please tell me when you review! And...yeah...I'm trying to do 2 stories at once...might not be my best idea yet...but...I'll give it a shot!


End file.
